Somebody
by bijuu go crazy
Summary: After his battle with Riku, Roxas had won the fight and his freedom but Ansem stole this. What if in a moment of chaos, against all odds Roxas stood to fight the monster? This is that story.


Bijuu go crazy: I have some notes for anyone reading this. Firstly I don't own the kingdom hearts or any other related titles that come up in this fic. Secondly I've never had the chance to play kingdom hearts 2, I really would love to but I don't currently have a console. This is mostly based on idea's that i got while playing the Nintendo DS game Kingdom hearts 358/2 days. It is a Roxas centric fic because I really like him. Secondly I don't know more than a smidgen about the PSP game so I'm pretty in the dark about a few characters. Just so you know i made up a lot of this from scratch. Lastly I'm looking for a beta reader who doesn't mind occasionally looking through my work since i won't be updating all that often.

* * *

For a love that never should have been and should have been forgotten

_To lose is to gain and to gain is to lose._

Ansem turned to leave DiZ and the unconscious Roxas only for something beyond his expectations to stop him. A groan came from behind him, it wasn't DiZ's groan either, nor was it Riku groaning in his head so that left only the incredibly stubborn Nobody of Sora, Roxas. He turned to see the young Nobody forcing himself to his feet. Roxas was visibly shacking, he coughed up blood as he slowly stood up. Ansem didn't know weather to be impressed or just plain annoyed.

"Why do you do this boy?" he asked.

"Xion. I can't forget." Roxas muttered.

Roxas swayed from side to side as he stumbled forwards, his injuries weakening him. His breathing was ragged and sharp. It made not a single bit of sense for him to be standing. At least half of his ribs had been broken when Ansem had emerged from Riku. Roxas raised his hand above his head. Flames swirled above his head in what seemed to be a giant typhoon. At first it seemed to be some kind of spell but as the flames condensed together forming a strange blade. A keyblade to be precise, a long sunset red keyblade. The keyblade was adorned with fire at it's intricate tip. Roxas swung the blade down to his side, suddenly lacking much of the fatigue that had once plagued him. He turned his head to face the two men who were apposing him.

"No matter what, I'll never forget!" he shouted charging forewords against both DiZ and Ansem.

_Memories written in the fire,_

Roxas disappeared for a moment only to reappear in behind Ansem and his guardian. He swung his keyblade through the dark creature, doing what even Sora had failed to do. It let out a last scream before it burst into a cloud of blackness. Ansem himself only just managed to roll out of the way of the long red keyblade. The blade sunk into the concrete melting it away quite literally. Roxas followed through by swinging himself over the blade into a flip in which he tore the keyblade from the ground bringing it overhead and down towards Ansem. The Mad man didn't even see it coming, however DiZ was a different matter. The red clothed man effortlessly blocked the strike with an energy shield of darkness. Much to the shock of both Ansem and DiZ, Roxas's keyblade begun to tear through the shield. The two men leapt back as Roxas broke through the shield.

"How? How did he break your shield?" questioned Ansem summoning a blade of black energy into his hand.

Roxas didn't let up on his assault, this time attacking DiZ, overhead right to left, Block, spin slash, leap to dive strike. He moved through such combo's along with many others. All of which were dodged or blocked by the combined efforts of DiZ and Ansem however the power of the keyblade even in the hands of a nobody was incredible. Roxas ducked under a slash from Ansem and rushed a stab at the man's stomach. He hit dead on, winding the man. In a flash he was behind the man, striking him with a powerful kick to the kidney. He was about to follow up with the use of his keyblade, however he rolled forwards past Ansem as a beam of black energy struck where he'd been moments ago.

Roxas faced the more capable enemy of the moment, never letting Ansem out of his sight as he'd been force to memorise by Axel. He raised his keyblade, aimed the tip at the red clothed man. Balls of fire lunched like machine gun bullets from the tip of the weapon, pounding against DiZ's defences. Roxas was relentless in his assault. Throwing the fireballs like a giant barrage of fireballs. During this assault Ansem had recovered somewhat and begun to charge Roxas from the left side.

"I'm not just some Nobody who you can demand anything from, I have a soul, I will not lose to such weak tactics!" Shouted Roxas.

Roxas raised his left hand to which came a swirl of ice and snow, just as the fire had before, it came together to form another keyblade. This one just like his other was shaped like a key but in many way's it was the total opposite. It was an icy blue that glowed with a cold blue aura especially at the tip. Snow and ice formed from the moister in the air. It seemed to just radiate pure cold. The sudden change in temperature distracted Ansem just enough for Roxas to raise this new keyblade and begin to release a constant stream of icy fog.

_Soul made of the ice._

Ansem flipped back away from the icy fog just as it froze and shattered a nearby lamp post. The fog cleared after a few seconds and the barrage of fire against DiZ ended soon afterwards. Roxas stood at the centre of this power, both keyblades at the ready. One of fire, the other of ice.

He effortlessly moved, as Ansem charged him, blocking the blade of dark energy with his blade of ice. He struck with his other blade closer to the base tearing it from the dark menaces hands. This time he almost got Ansem, tearing at his cloak, but the man escaped by a mere inch by leaning back. As he did so he summoned a new blade of darkness to attack with. As he struck it seemed like he'd hit only for Roxas to disappear. Asuming that he'd reappear behind him, Ansem spun to face him only to hear a loud grunt as DiZ was thrown across the square.

It appeared as if the shield he'd been using had been the only thing that had saved his life from the young nobody. DiZ looked more than a little winded, neither he or Ansem could have predicted Roxas putting up such a fight, it made no sense, nobodies lack hearts so they had to ask themselves where Roxas's power was coming from.

DiZ nodded to Ansem, the signal was clearly received by Ansem as the man readied himself to fight. DiZ's shield remolded itself into a blade just like Ansem's and the pair charged Roxas. Soon they were engaged in an intense exchange of blows, high, low, middle, spin, overhead or jab none made contact as Roxas danced with the devils, pairing and engaging in his own assaults.

Roxas ducked under Ansem's blade, blocked DiZ's with his icy blade, jabbed his fiery keyblade into DiZ's stomach and kicked Ansem in the hand that wielded his blade. Ansem was turned away and DiZ tossed aside. The two men struggled to their feet, Ansem being the weaker of the two was knocked down with a roundhouse kick to the face before he could do anything and Roxas was soon perusing DiZ who only just managed to block Roxas's duel bladed overhead cross strike.

_Upon the wrathful clash of memories written and souls made._

DiZ tried to distance himself from Roxas but he wasn't fast enough and was cornered into another exchange of blows. Ansem wasn't getting up anytime too soon so he was pretty much on his own. Roxas did a flip over DiZ, spinning as he landed and slashing down in a diagonal right to left motion with both Keyblades. The strike hit dead on, throwing the red clothed man away and shattering some of the armour that was hidden under his clothes.

Roxas let out a sigh, his body was finally feeling the extent of his injuries, he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. However Ansem and DiZ weren't about to give up. Both men were struggling to their feet again, black energy pouring off of them. Their rage growing with every second and with their rage, so did their power. All the same the rain continued to fall with its steady rhythm.

Roxas knew he wouldn't be able to bring these two down once their power was properly release, at least not in his current condition. Their strength was just too great for that. He was worn out from both his fight against Riku and the damage that Ansem had inflicted upon him. The fight wouldn't last much longer, despite the fact that he didn't want to yield.

"Boy, you should quit while you're ahead!" shouted Ansem in anger. He charged.

Roxas turned and begun to run, dodging every blow thrown his way as he fled. The ground around him was being torn apart by Ansem's attacks. Ansem was soon joined by DiZ who more than doubled Roxas's trouble but all the same Roxas wouldn't yield, he fought with every ounce of stubborn, resistance he had. He paired any blow that came to close and dodged any others. Soon the group of three were standing atop a huge wall that beyond lay simply darkness. Roxas had turned to face the two men.

"Give it up, you have nowhere left to run." Order DiZ having calmed down a bit more than Ansem.

"Yes, I have nowhere to run but you know what the organisation taught me?" replied Roxas with a smirk.

"How to make dark corridors, sorry brat but we've sealed the area, you can't escape." growled Ansem shooting a bolt of black energy at Roxas.

Roxas easily evaded, his keyblades vanishing as he did so. Fatigue was clear on the young nobody's face but he still seemed to be brimming with an iron will, much the same as Sora's only entirely different. DiZ ignoring Roxas's smirk joined in on the attack with Ansem, soon both men were forcing Roxas to dance.

_What once was lost left an empty place to be filled,_

Roxas turned towards the edge of the world on which they stood. "Goodbye."

Ansem and DiZ looked at him as though he were mad but they never for one second doubted that he would do it, Roxas was about to leap off of a world into the nothing.

"You'll die you fool!" shouted Ansem.

DiZ scoffed. "What does it matter, our goals will be fulfilled all the same."

And as he was about to jump something came over Roxas, he didn't stop, at least not for long but he felt he should face this place one last time. He could almost laugh at the thought of what was about to happen, he was going to do exactly what he'd been told again and again was impossible for a nobody but he knew he could do it because…

"I'm doing this for a love that never should have been and should have been forgotten." said Roxas in a oddly poetic manner that didn't fit him.

Roxas begun to lean back, his body fell soon afterwards and he plunged into the nothing of the darkness beyond. Ansem and DiZ had no idea what to do now that Roxas was down the drain.

Riku's image appeared between them and laughed. "How about a drink boys."

"Oh bother." Both DiZ and Ansem sighed in time with each other.

And the rain fell on, ever endless.

_And filled it would be…_

The place where nothing gathers

Number I sat upon the tallest of the thirteen chairs in the chamber, only one other chair was occupied, in it sat a man with spiky red hair. They both wore long black cloaks. The room was mostly white with the chairs only being slightly off in colour. The black of their cloth stood out dramatically in the pale room. Number I himself was a rather tan skinned man with whitish, greyish, bluish hair.

"Number VIII, I suppose you want to confirm with me the report?" Number I questioned.

Number VIII nodded. "Yes lord Xemnas, Is it true that Roxas leaped into the nothing."

"It is true, don't let yourself get distracted Axel, now we'll have Sora himself to deal with. If that is all then you can leave now." replied Xemnas.

"It's not sir, I was curios about how this came to be." said Axel pulling a small golden object from his pocket. The object seemed to radiate some kind of energy, a golden light. Oddly the object was shaped like a heart and inscribed on it was a name.

"Most curios, we'll need to examine this object in more depth before we can assume anything. I've never seen anything like it, neither as a nobody or before that. Pass it here." Xemnas ordered.

Axel threw the heart to his master without a thought, He didn't want to deal with an angry, overpowered nobody today. He had too much on his plate, Roxas was gone, his best friend gone just like that. And then there were those images of that girl, he couldn't remember for the life of him who she was. His mind ticked over memory after memory trying to find he amongst them but she just wasn't there.

"Im-IMPOSIBLE!" shouted Xemnas, his eyes wide with what would usually be described as fear, if Axel didn't know better he'd say it was but nobodies didn't have hearts so they couldn't feel emotions.

"What is impossible sir?" he asked a bit curios.

"It matters not, come Axel we have work to do." with that Xemnas vanished from the spot through a black portal. Axel activated his own dark corridor to follow his leader

_As each comes to be, forged is the other half with half beside_

_Hollow Bastion_

"_Cloud when are you going to be finished with that damn roofing, it only takes nailing the thing down!" shouted Leon sounding rather peeved that the blond wasn't doing anything to earn his keep._

_Cloud however was in deep sleep on top of that roof, he'd finished the roofing job hours ago and had decided to take a nap. However that nap was being interrupted by Leon's nagging. Slowly he sat up and as he did so he could swear he saw someone fall past his home world, after all they were quite close to the edge at the moment._

"_Ah, Leon did you just see a person falling through the nothing?" he asked._

"_Hey, I'm not going to fall for a cheap trick like that, like I was saying the vampires back." replied Leon._

_Cloud gulped suddenly. "Which vampire, we have two you know. Is it Vincent or… her."_

_Leon shock his head, he often wondered how the cold bastard had developed a fear of a three year old girl. "Well how do you get one without the other. You know what Vincent's like, always trying to redeem himself by saving others. She's no different than us."_

"_You wanna bet, that thing can make fire!" shouted Cloud acting erratic and unlike himself._

_Leon sighed, he should have been used to this, being set on fire didn't help Cloud with his mental state._

_Twilight Town_

_The Doctor looked over his patient another time, the boy was defiantly in a bad state, it was surprising that he was even alive. The doctor wasn't exactly living as he usually would, recently his mysterious blue police box had upped and vanished. Now he was stranded here in twilight town, unless of course he fixed himself a gummi ship and left which wouldn't be a challenge. Of course right now he was rather interested in his patient and not travelling across time and space._

_The boy was unclothed other than a pair of ripped up black pants. His body was that of a trained warrior, not something the good old doc liked to see in someone so young. The boy was covered in cuts, some deep and some shallow, some wide and some thin. That wasn't all, he looked to have taken a number of blows to the head and was possibly suffering some form of trauma, it hadn't killed him yet so that was good. His hands were obviously broken, not just a bone or two, but the whole hands, as a matter of fact many of the boys bones were broken as indicated by the scans. And then there were the burns, where there weren't cuts there were burns, horrible sweltering burns._

"_So doc, can you help him?" asked a blond haired boy._

"_Well Hayner, I'm not exactly sure, he's in a very bad state but I may be able to save him but it'll take time. I need to concentrate, you can show yourselves out. You should know the way around this place by now." replied the Doctor._

"_Come on Pence, Olette let's go." Hayner called over his shoulder as he made his way out of the building._

"_Hey wait up." chorused Pence and Olette._

_With the three trouble makers having left the building the Doctor turned all of his attention to his patient. "Now where did I leave that surgery kit…"_

_Meanwhile outside Olette was confronting Hayner. "What's the deal Hayner, why is it that you are acting so much like a damn brick wall?"_

"_Hmp" replied the blond in an undignified manner._

"_Come on, tell us what's up." asked Pence._

"_Well to be honest, every time I see him, I just feel all odd, like I should know something." Hayner let out a sigh before walking off in the direction of his house._

_The other two could only look at each other in confusion shrug and walk towards their respective homes._

_DiZ's lab_

_His eyes begun to slowly open and one thought came to mind. 'Kairi, where are you?'

* * *

_

Bijuu go crazy: Thanks to anyone who read this all the way through. I have a simple request, Please review, if I get reviews, I get motivation and if I get motivation I will write more. It doesn't bother me if you flame for a reasonable reason or if you just say you like it but I'd be extremely grateful to any analytic reviews.

Please Read & review.


End file.
